


Sins

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Rings ‘Verse [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, Crowley has a penis, Crowley has piercings, Generous use of footnotes, I did the smut, Jealous Aziraphale, M/M, handjobs, possessive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Let it be known that the demon Crowley tempted the Angel of the eastern gate, principality Aziraphale; into multiple sins including envy, fabrication, and lust.OrAziraphale doesn’t like people who stare.





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Part two for this Verse because I love you guys. Now with smut! Nothing too large, I don’t want to blow my metaphorical load before we’ve gotten very far.
> 
> (Read: Author likes the attention)

Aziraphale felt it like an itch under his skin, making him twist his neck into strange angles to try and get rid of his discomfort. He didn’t like feeling jealous. Crowley, with his shirt off, had attracted some attention all through the time they were at the beach. Random strangers commented that his piercings looked cool, or just stared as they walked by, pressing at the edge of Aziraphale’s self-control.(1)

“Woah! I don’t see guys with those a lot!” It had been a young woman who had commented. “And you have a navel ring too!” She gushed, coming right over and diving into questions about how much they hurt, what it cost, problems he had with healing, which turned into “my friend knows someone with a nose ring...” and “My mom doesn’t like piercings and tattoos…”

“Crowley,” he said to try and catch his attention. Crowley turned away from his conversation to respond to Aziraphale, who had been reading the same line of _ The Light Fantastic _ repeatedly.

“What is it, _ angel _?” He put a gentle emphasis on the word, and it clicked that Crowley didn’t want to talk to the girl any more than Aziraphale wanted to listen.

“We ought to be going, the-“ Aziraphale grabbed for excuses while taking a moment to clear his throat. “The dog needs to be let outside.” A puzzled look drifted on Crowley’s face before it disappeared.

“Ah. He’s right, I’m afraid. Nice chatting though.”(2) He shooed away the young lady, who jogged off across the sand to be with her friend, and turned back to Aziraphale. “‘The dog needs to be let out?’ Really?”

“I was thinking quickly!” Aziraphale scoffed. “Anyway, I don’t feel like sticking around any longer. Let’s go back to the bookshop.” He shut his book and stood, checking for any onlookers before using a quick miracle to pack their things up. Crowley slid an arm around him.

“You know,” Crowley began with a light teasing sound. “Lying to someone is a _ ssssin.” _ Aziraphale bent stiffly to grab their things, setting off towards the parking lot. “So isss envy.” Aziraphale tried his hardest to ignore Crowley’s voice before he did something unangelic. “An Angel sssinning because of a demon would get me a lot of _ pointsss _ with my side.” Aziraphale could hear the metal in Crowley’s mouth clicking quietly against his teeth and purposely walked the rest of the way to the Bentley without looking over. Even without looking, he knew Crowley was grinning. “ _ Angel,” _he continued melodically, stopping Aziraphale after they’d gotten to the car. Crowley’s arms framed Aziraphale’s body, trapping him against the Bentley.

“_ Fine.” _ Aziraphale tugged him in for a kiss, hands starting on his hips but moving up to rest under his armpits, thumbs pressing onto his nipples. When Aziraphale eventually pulled back, Crowley’s sunglasses had slipped low on his face, showing off his eyes, which were squinted shut against the sensation. “Let’s go back to the bookshop,” Aziraphale said again, a hint of something more in his voice. (3) Crowley nodded vigorously and they got in the car, speeding off back to town. He didn’t make a single comment on Crowley’s driving. The air in the car was tense the entire drive back, Aziraphale’s hand a searing point of contact between them where it rested on Crowley’s thigh. They parked somewhat successfully(4) outside of the bookshop and got out, the itch under Aziraphale’s skin morphing into something hotter and more intense with every movement towards the inside. Somehow, he opened the door for Crowley and followed him inside, locking it behind himself and closing the blinds. Crowley hadn’t been wearing a shirt but Aziraphale had gone to the beach in shorts and a comfortable shirt, which was proving to be the biggest of their immediate challenges. Aziraphale fought with it for longer than he should have, normally very dexterous fingers losing their skill in the face of the arousal steadily burning him from the inside. A hand held greedily onto his side and he gave up, miracling it _ gone _ so he could focus on bringing Crowley closer. The demon was entirely unsurprised with the little event, sunglasses discarded vaguely to the right. (5) Someone kissed someone and it was _ great, _ Aziraphale gripping tightly onto Crowley’s hair and shoulder to ground them while Crowley held them close together. It just wasn’t enough. Aziraphale broke the kiss and looked around wildly, making an upset noise when no surfaces looked adequate before lifting a dazed Crowley off the ground, carrying him to the stairs up to his flat. He had to stop a couple times to kiss him senseless, but eventually they made it to Aziraphale’s bed. He dropped Crowley onto it heavily, box spring squeaking when he bounced a couple times. He scooted himself backwards to give Aziraphale room to get on, but Aziraphale had other plans. He grabbed his ankle and yanked him back down. Crowley was confused until Aziraphale’s lips found a home on his neck, at which point he no longer cared.

“Angel,” he breathed shakily, his hands sliding over Aziraphale’s shoulders. Aziraphale kissed down his neck to his nipple, lavishing attention to the bar there and rubbing the other with his fingers. Crowley’s legs squeezed Aziraphale in place, and Aziraphale had to suppress more unangelic thoughts about Crowley trying to ground himself against the pleasure he was feeling. Aziraphale switched sides to give equal attention, and he took a moment to try and communicate when he pulled back.

“I want to…” Aziraphale began, not quite sure where he was going with it. Crowley nodded vigorously.

_ “ _ Yes. Whatever. Don’t _ stop _ . _ ” _He swallowed and moved back up to kiss him. Crowley’s legs finally found a position around Aziraphale’s waist, pressing his cock, which he’d selected for the occasion, into his stomach through his shorts. He gasped sharply when Aziraphale worked a hand between them and opened the offending clothing, wrapping his hand around his length. He made a broken sound under Aziraphale, already shaking despite having barely started. Aziraphale felt just as lost but in a different way, overcome with possessiveness for his lover and barely holding back from spreading his wings in an aggressive display. He broke the kiss to breathe, soft moans coming from Crowley’s newly freed mouth. The demon’s legs fell from around Aziraphale and he reached weakly for Aziraphale’s shorts, but a flick of Aziraphale’s wrist stopped him in his tracks.

“_ Fuck,” _ Crowley cursed. “Angel, Aziraphale, _ please _ I want to _ touch you _.”

“Hush,” Aziraphale commanded, bringing Crowley’s hand to his mouth and kissing his palm. Crowley let out an undignified whimper, biting his lip as if to try and take it back. Aziraphale kissed gently at the bitten flesh of Crowley’s lips, soothing it as if to say to them or to the demon entirely: ‘you’ve done nothing wrong.’ His hand twisted on his cock again and Crowley jerked, still held in place by the position. Aziraphale didn’t release him, still stroking while he pushed down Crowley’s shorts. “Lift your hips for me.” Crowley obeyed and Aziraphale slid his knees into the space created, leaning back to look at how wrecked Crowley appeared. His face was red and he looked wild with lust, hands still searching for somewhere to rest. His chest heaved for unnecessary air, flushed red even there, his back arched to accommodate where Aziraphale’s knees propped up his hips. His cock was leaking precome over Aziraphale’s hand, making obscene sounds and slicking the path. “You’re _ gorgeous.” _

“_ Asssiraphale,” _Crowley hissed.

“You make such a lovely sight.” Aziraphale rested his free hand on Crowley’s hip and pressed into the dip of a sharp hip bone, pulling another sound from his throat. “Do you want to-“ Crowley cut him off by nodding vigorously, and moaned loudly when Aziraphale’s hand picked up the pace, miraculously more slick.

“_ Yesss.” _ Crowley’s hands found spaces to rest in the bankets, gripping tightly. “Close,” he muttered, drunk on sensation. A talented twist of Aziraphale’s wrist finished him off, trembling like a leaf. Evidence of his release painted his stomach and Aziraphale’s chest, and Aziraphale couldn’t have cared less. Crowley was practically _ glowing _ in satisfaction as he dropped from the high.(6) He continued to stroke him slowly until he was protesting the overstimulation.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said, sliding Crowley’s hops off of his knees. Crowley looked at him confused. “I needed that,” he offered as an explanation.

“I’m sorry, _ what?” _

“I’ll grab a towel to clean up, be back in a jiffy.” He walked away leaving Crowley dazed and sated, confused but satisfied. Aziraphale returned in what one might call a ‘jiffy,’ wielding a soft cloth to clean off the come that was sticking his stomach to his navel ring.

“Do you want me to-“

“No I’m perfectly fine. I just wanted to reassure myself.” Crowley made a weak sound of protest.

“Well lay with me at least,” Crowley insisted. Aziraphale sighed but crawled into bed beside him, still gently cleaning him off. “Are you sure you’re okay? You looked like you were about to explode for a minute.” Aziraphale offered him a small smile. At first he had wanted to get off, wanted to fuck Crowley senseless, but it had changed in the heat of the moment, settling into something calmer but just as fierce, just as, if not moreso, strong.(7)

“Yes, well, when I saw that young lady looking at you like that, and talking to you like that I just…” he lifted a hand in a vague gesture. “Felt the need to be able to look at you and touch you and watch you…” he waved a hand, hoping Crowley understood. He wanted to change the subject. “You’re rather tempting you know.” Crowley grinned.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes, and if I remember right, you said that ah, ‘tempting an angel into sin would score you some points’?” He continued. “I think lust is a sin too, is it not?” Crowley beamed. “You ought to write a report.”

“You know, you’re right!” Crowley snapped his fingers and a paper appeared in his hand. “I hope Dagon is bored. This will be a treat for her.”

  
  
  
  
  


(1) It was already limited, considering Crowley had his shirt off.

(2) Aziraphale thought this was a very polite way to end the conversation, which he would tease Crowley for later.

(3) It was something unangelic for sure, but some of Crowley’s favorite parts of Aziraphale were the nasty unangelic bits.

(4) Any police officer passing by suddenly had a more important call to go on, and pedestrians couldn’t have been bothered to care.

(5) The sunglasses and shirt found themselves near Jupiter, which was nice at that time of year.

(6) Crowley _ felt _ great too, mind still a blank space and on a slow descent back into the moment.

(7) It was something unangelic too, because love was imperfect and messy, two things heaven claimed not to be and angels weren’t supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Comments make my day :)


End file.
